Prophecy of Seven book 1: Pools of Sand
by Fantasy Dreamer45678
Summary: The pools of Sand, Claws of Flame, Feathers of trees, Stars of feathers, Suns of clouds, Blossoms of Cherrys, and the Nettles of Pine. The clans of the moutains are in danger. Will the seven save them? Or Destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I made this a long time ago so enjoy!

Prologue

"Sandpaw!" was the screech as she toppled out of the tall oak. She slammed into the ground as the yowl split the air again.

"Wait, StarClan, wait! Let me give her the warrior name she deserves before you take her!" Flamestar yowled. "StarClan, I hope you will accept her as a warrior in your clutches! Her name will be called Sandstone-for her brave and loyal life!"

Thunder split the air and lightning crackled as Sandstone gave her life up to a stupid tree. "NO! NO!" Whippletree screeched to the storm-filled sky.

Sandstone blinked. She was not in a dead-filled clearing anymore. "Welcome to your new home Sandstone. We all have been waiting for you," a strange voice spoke from behind her.

She spun around to see a cat the color of honey. Sandstone bristled, "Who are you, and where the heck am I?"

"StarClan, my dear, and I am Honeystar, former leader of FeatherClan."

Sandstone tipped her head and asked. "Are you sure you're not Featherbrained?"

"Of course not," Honeystar purred. "There is great trouble coming to the clan." Honeystar was serious now.

Sandstone tipped her head, "What?"

Honeystar got so close to Sandstone that she could feel the leader's breath on her face. "Death, Sandstone, death."

Sandstone took a step back. " Death is coming to the clans, Sandstone, with the battle of StarClan and the Dark Forest. Cats will die from all the clans- even the ones around the lake, even the mountains! Death is coming for our clans in the mountains: for LightningClan, CloudClan, and FeatherClan."

Honeystar stepped back and finished, "We must be ready to fight so the clans will survive." "But what can we do?" Sandstone asked hopelessly.

Honeystar replied, "You're going to be reborn by Honeylocust of FeatherClan."

"Honeylocust was my mother before," Sandstone exclaimed.

Dipping her head, Honeystar meowed, "I know you just got here but it's your time to go. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I understand, Honeystar. Send me to Honeylocust," Sandstone mewed.

"Very well." Honeystar touched her muzzle to Sandstone's head.

Her vision went to a blur, and then blackness covered the small kit. "A she-kit and a tom!" A loud mew sounded in the she-kit's ears. Sandstone felt every memory disappear one by one, until her only memory was the blackness.

"What do you want to call her?" A soft mew sounded from above.

"Sandkit," was the reply. "Sandkit."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you for reviewing! I need ideas for cat names gah! Please review!

She screeched as a claw scratched her muzzle. Sandkit wailed then the scene changed to being on a grassy clearing. A white cat was next to her, a warrior. Her own lips moved sounding like she was older,

"Whippletree, ever since I was a kit I have loved you." The white tom purred, "Race you to the top of the tree!"

Sandkit could feel that this was wrong. Why would it be wrong?

"Come on Sandpaw!" He yowled.

Sandpaw? But she just purred and raced after him. Sandkit jumped higher and higher up the tree until she reached this one branch that snapped under her weight.

"Sandpaw!" Whippletree screeched.

The scene changed again to a starry clearing. A honey she-cat was was close to her face. "

Trouble is coming to the clans," the she-cat meowed.

"What?" Sandkit breathed. The honey she-cat took a step forward.

"Death Sandstone, death." Sandkit woke with a wail.

Honeylocust woke and started to lick Sandkit's head.

"Its alright, Sandkit, everything's fine. Remember, just a dream just a dream," Honeylocust mewed.

"Just a dream, just a dream," Sandkit repeated.

Pinekit stretched and yawned. "Are you okay Sandkit?" he asked. Pinekit always looked after her; he was her best friend.

"You two go outside before you wake up Lilywing and the new kits," she mewed.

Sandkit dipped her head in respect, and left the nursery. The camp was a clearing surrounded by bushes. One of the bushes was the apprentice's den, dug out underneath, big inside room for thirteen apprentices. The warrior's den was a cave. A dirt wall with brambles surrounding the entrance was the elder's den. The leader's den was a dead log on a ledge with stones that you have to jump to get into it. Pinekit lead her to a bush and they sat down.

"What dream did you have last night?" Pinekit whispered.

"I was in a battle. Then I was talking to Whippletree saying I loved him and he called me Sandpaw. I fell out of a tree and died. Lastly, I was talking to a cat with stars on her pelt. She was saying 'Death is coming to the clans, Sandstone, death,'" Sandkit finished, staring at Pinekit.

He looked thoughtful for a second and then shook his head. "Go tell your sister Blueflower. She's a medicine cat," Pinekit murmured.

Sandkit nodded, and dashed to the medicine cat's den.

"Blueflower! Where are you Blueflower?" She called to her older sister.

Blueflower appeared from the back of the den. "Yes Sandkit, what's the matter?" Blueflower asked.

"I-I h-had a dream," Sandkit mewed.

As she explained her dream to the medicine cat, Blueflower's eyes kept getting wider and wider. Finally, when Sandkit finished, the pretty she-cat spoke.

"Sandstone was my sister. That last part of the dream with the starry cat was a cat from StarClan. I will go to the Stone of stars tonight."

Taking that as to go, Sandkit left and went to a puddle in the clearing. Looking into it she instead of seeing her own reflection, Sandkit could see that honey star cat. Then the cat spoke.

"A blast of sand and the claws of flame, will save the clan from the forest of darkness."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_Author's note: Thank you Sunleaf13 for reviewing! I will use those names :D. _

_ Please review! Oh this is my longest chapter yay!_

"Intruder! Intruder!" The yowl split the air like a flash of lightning.

The light brown tabby spun around and jumped on top of the flame-colored tom. Sandkit jumped on top of her brother Pinekit. Pinekit toppled over sideways. Whippletree spun around, fur bristling. Frostflame, the deputy, dropped her piece of prey. Flamestar growled, ears back. Mudspot's claws flashed out.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Pinekit got up shaking his head.

The light brown tabby raised her head with excitement.

"Sandkit we won! FeatherClan won!"

The small flame tom threw the brown kit off.

" We would have won if you did not jump down from the trees," he growled.

The she-kit rolled her eyes and mewed, "Face it Flamingkit we had pure skill."

Flamigkit lifted his nose in the air and huffed off to Fernfost .

"Fernfrost, Birdkit says Sandkit and she have pure skill and we don't," he wailed.

"I never said that!" Birdkit jumped on Flamingkit's back.

All of a sudden a shadow went across Pinekit and Sandkit.

"You mean you were just playing?" He growled.

Sandkit's ears went back, and Pinekit ducked down. Flamingkit ran over to Whippletree.

"Stop it! Leave them alone, you peace of bird dung- and don't act like a peace of crow food, you featherbrain!" Flamingkit growled.

"Flamingkit! How did you learn that!" His mother Whiskerface mewed in horror.

Sandkit gave an amused purr. Frostflame rolled her eyes and picked her prey up again. Flamestar just shook his head and walked away. Pinekit tipped his head. Birdkit jumped up from where she sat down.

"I know were he got that! It is from Mike!"

Mike was a elder that came to the clan only for food. Honeylocust wrapped her tail around Sandkit and Pinekit and rushed them back to the nursery. Flamingkit tipped his head. He did not like to see Sandkit go.

"Don't waste your time on her, mousebrain."

Flamingkit looked up to see a shadowy shape appear beside of him. But as quickly as she came she left. He looked over where Sandkit was looking out of the nursery. Her eyes were wide. Sandkit ran over to him.

"Don't listen to her, Flamingkit . Don't listen to Mapleshade!"

Then ' father, Mudspot, came and picked her up.

"Just don't listen to her!" Sandkit wailed. Birdkit came over.

"What is she talking about?" His sister asked.

Flamingkit was saved from answering because FeatherClan's two apprentices came rushing in.

"We did it!" The amber she-cat came up and yowled. "Yes! Foxpaw and I passed our assignment!"

The black tom mewed. Foxpaw flicked her tail over the black tom's muzzle.

"Blackpaw did great; he caught a fish!" Foxpaw yowled.

Fernfrost came over and flicked her tail. "Foxpaw, hush or you will wake up Lilywing and her new kits."

Flamestar stretched and stood up. "They're going to wake up anyway," the flame-colored tom sighed. "For the warrior ceremony."

Flamestar jumped up unto a ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting!"

The yowl just split the air when all the cats gathered.

"Foxpaw and Blackpaw step up."

The two apprentices stepped up.

"Foxpaw, do you promise to obey the warrior even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Foxpaw's eyes glittered as she spoke.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from now on you will be known as Foxwing. StarClan honors you for your bravery and how you seem to fly everywhere."

Flamestar touched Foxwing's head with his muzzle and she licked his shoulder. "Blackpaw, do you promise to honor the warrior code even at the cost of you life?"

"I do." The black tom mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this day on you will be known as Blackmuzzle. StarClan honors you for your courage."

Flamestar touched Blackmuzzle's head. But, Flamingkit saw a brown tom weaving himself around Blackmuzzle.

"See," the tom whispered. "I made you into a warrior at last." Blackmuzzle purred.

Flamingkit flashed a look at Sandkit. She was off in a misty haze.

"Sandkit?" He asked. She turned her gaze on him.

"I'm not Sandkit. I'm Sandstone," she meowed.

Flamingkit blinked. "No, you're Sandkit. Sandstone was a cat that fell out of a tree and died. She had gotten her warrior name at the same time."

Sandkit jumped up. "Liar! I'm Sandstone! Kits don't know anything!" She screeched.

Flamingkit jumped up fur bristling. "You're a kit too! Stop being a jerk!"

Sandkit's eyes widened. "How dare you! I'm the warrior Sandstone. Have more respect to the warriors!" She yowled.

"Shut up you peace of fog-dung!" he growled. "You were never Sandstone! You've always been Sandkit! You were a lot nicer when you were Sandkit!"

Blueflower looked up. Flamestar was watching them. Honeylocust looked shocked. Every cat was looking at them.

"I have always been Sandstone! You mangy kits have always done this!" Sandkit growled.

Flamingkit shoved his face close to hers teeth bared.

"Look at yourself! I'm bigger then you are! You're a kit!"

She looked down at herself. With a gasp she jumped back.

"I- I died didn't I?" Sandkit asked.

Flamingkit blinked with confusion.

"You never died. What are you talking about?" He asked in a growl.

Sandkit just shook her head and ran off. Flamingkit ran after her into the wild.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_Authors note: The new kits are going to be so cute! Thank you Flamepool of ThunderClan for other names. And I do not have all the cats listed. Please review. _

,

Something sharp was prodding Sandkit's side. Then she realized that the pain was everywhere. She tried to raise her head, but the pain was too much. _Whats happening?_ She thought with panic. Today was special. Was it?

"Don't worry Sandkit! I'll get you out of there. Don't worry!" A voice mewed.

"What?" Sandkit choked.

"Stop talking or you will get a thorn in your throat!"

_A thorn! _ Now she understood. Slowly she felt the prickles go away.

"Get up. I can't hold them that much longer," he growled.

Quickly she jumped up. "Thank you!"

She turned to see Flamingkit drop the thorns. Then he turned on her, lips up in a snarl.

"What were you thinking? You could have died! You were asleep for two days!" Sandkit looked up at him.

"It's not my fault!" She yowled.

Lynxheart popped up out of a hawthorn bush.

"I found you. Rockkit, Forestkit, and Dropletkit wanted to come looking for you." Lynxheart rolled her eyes.

"Sand_stone _fell asleep in a thorn bush," Flamingkit growled.

"Not true-I woke up there! Flamingkit just found me that's all," Sandkit mumbled. Flamingkit spun around. "Who you calling _Flamingkit. _I'm Flaming_paw._" Sandkit blinked.

"You got your apprentice name?" She asked. That means she would have one more moon to wait before she would become a apprentice. Willowleaf jumped out of a tree above their heads. She had a blackbird in her mouth.

"There you are Sandkit! Or Sandstone whatever your name is," Willowleaf mewed.

"Why does everyone call me Sandstone? I'm Sandkit," Sandkit moaned. Flamingpaw looked at her funny.

"You kept saying 'No, I'm Sandstone! Stupid kits don't know anything.'" He mimicked. Sandkit looked at him. Slowly Sandkit moved back to camp.

When she came out of the tunnel, Flamestar looked up and mewed, "She's here." He jumped up on the ledge.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey _g_ather around for a clan meeting!" Flamestar yowled.

The cats gathered slowly into the clearing.

"Sandkit, step forward." She stepped forward.

"Sandkit, until you get your warrior name you will be known as Sandpaw."

Sandpaw was confused. Did she not have a moon till she was a apprentice. Flamestar flicked his tail toward Rainingheart.

"Rainingheart will be your mentor. I hope you teach Sandpaw your courage and your skill."

Rainingheart touched his nose on Sandpaw's head. She looked up at him. "I will do whatever I can to be the best apprentice ever," she murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Authors note: Sorry I have not written in a while! Well, here is my next chapter. Also for a warning; I'm going to do random chapters at random times XD. Oh, sorry that I rush things... . Well don't get attached to Flamingpaw! Just saying. _

Flamingpaw's POV.

Flamingpaw watched from the apprentice's den as Sandpaw had her apprentice ceremony. He has been feeling worse and worse by the day. His secret has been haunting him ever since he was a kit. The poor tom's chest felt stuffy and coughs consumed him every second. Flamingpaw's belly felt as if a bear had been tearing it to shreds. And he knew he had only a few sunrises until he would be mourned in the clearing.

Blueflower's POV. 

She came back from the stone of stars feeling tired and weary. StarClan had told her that Sandpaw will have to choose who she wants to be, Sandstone or Sandpaw. Blueflower walked into the clearing, Sandkit was standing proudly by Rainingheart, so Blueflower could only guess that she was a apprentice now. Flamingpaw was sitting by himself hunched and coughs overtook him over and over. Birdpaw noticed and rushed up to him. "Are you okay?" She asked him softly.

"Fin-," He started but a cough overtook him.

Soon the whole clan noticed and backed away from him, thinking he had greencough. Blueflower shook her head. If only it was that easy.

Birdpaw's POV.

Concerned filled her from top to bottom. Whiskerface, Birdpaw's and Flamingpaw's mother, was having kits again, and she was was scared to have them. What happened to Flamingpaw had been a fatal blow, and she was anxious that it would happen again.

Flamingpaw's POV.

He watched his mother pace back and forth. Blueflower whispered something to her before walking toward Flamingpaw. She placed her tail on his shoulder gently.

"Let's go to the medicine den," She murmured.

"Let me do something really quickly," he meowed. Flamingpaw dragged himself over to Whiskerface.

"It will be okay I promise," he rasped before heading to the medicine den to understand his fate.

Me: I hope you enjoyed!

Flamingpaw: I'M NOT THE SAME FLAMINGPAW IN THIS CHAPTER.

Sandpaw: SHUT UP!

Flamingpaw: NO!

Sandpaw * Slaps Flamingpaw *

Birdpaw: Shh! Your going to ruin the story!

Flamingpaw: Oh...

Me: * glaring* All of you be quiet!

Birdpaw,Flamingpaw, and Sandpaw: Kay! ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Authors** note: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long...

Birdpaw: THIS IS NO ONES FAVE *****runs in corner and sobs *

Sandpaw: Flamingpaw is dying :D

Flamingpaw: I'm not the same Flamingpaw Sandpaw!

Sandpaw: Mouse-dung! I liked the other Flamingpaw!

Flamingpaw: -.- Thanks Sandpaw I feel so loved!

Sandpaw: Your welcome! ^.^

Birdpaw: Staring contest go! O.O

Me: yeah... anyway back to the story!

Sandpaw's POV.

"Keep your tail level above the ground! That's it. Not touching it!"

Sandpaw grunted. Rainingheart was teaching her the hunters crouch. Even tough she loved being a apprentice, she got all the hard work. Sandpaw could not concentrate, Flamingpaw was stuck in her mind. How you could see his ribs showing between his fur, and how he didn't seem to recognize anybody around him.

"Sandpaw!" Raininghearts voice snapped her back to attention. Her paw was hooking up weeds and her crouch was slanted to the side. Looking up Sandpaw saw that Rainingheart was tired and weary and not in the mood to deal with her mistakes.

"Sorry," she muttered as she sat up. Slowly she tried again, keeping her weight balanced tail level above the ground. Aiming for the leaf she pounced, landing straight on it.

"Your crouch was crooked. Try again," Rainingheart growled. Sandpaw dragged herself back and did it again, again, again, and again! Finally she just couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm doing the best I can okay! You haven't even shown me the territory!" Sandpaw snapped.

Rainingheart hissed. "Maybe I would show you the territory if you caught something!"

Her fur bristled. "How can I catch it if I have a bird-brained mentor!" Raingheart's fur also sticking up.

"Maybe you should find out how to do it by yourself!" Rainingheart mowed.

"Maybe I should!" She agreed. Stomping off, Sandpaw tasted the air. Roaming around for a while, still not finding any prey, Sandpaw decided to explore the territory herself.

Tall trees toward above her, flowers growing at there roots. A roaring sound of water filled her ears. Eventually, she made it to a grassy clearing. Slowly, Sandpaw sniffed the air. Squirrel. And there it was! There sitting on the roots! Keeping her tail above the ground, she slowly made her way across the ground, then she pounced! Problem was, she had no idea where the heck she was. Slowly she started making her way back. Suddenly, she her a twig snap.

"What are _you_ doing here?" A voice growled.

Me: short chapter I know! It just took me two months so I finished it!

Birdpaw: O.O


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Authors note: Here's the next chapter please enjoy! _

_Birdpaw: I"M THE MAIN IN THIS CHAPTER :DDDD _

_Me: O.O Where's Sandpaw and Flamingpaw the second? _

_Birdpaw: I dunno. _

_Me: O.O. _

Birdpaw.

His coughs raked in her brain. She had to get out of here! Breaking though the bracken, Birdpaw took a deep breath. Sickness still followed her in the air. Her breath was in ragged gasps.

"Are you okay?" A calm mew asked from behind her. Turning around, Birdpaw saw Pinepaw. The new medicine cat apprentice. Birdpaw stiffened.

"Fine I just... Need a break. Yeah. Just need a break," She meowed hurriedly. Pinepaw flicked his tail.

"Blueflower told me to tell you that you can't be visiting Flamingpaw anymore." Birdpaw stared at him. He had dark brown fur with streaks of gold. His eyes were as green as green-leaf. StarClan he's handsome! _Why am I thinking about that now?_ Birdpaw shook herself.

"What are you talking about?! Of course I can still visit him! He's my brother!" Birdpaw was shaking with rage. Pinepaw lightly placed his tail on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," he murmured. Birdpaw stiffened.

"Your darn right it's going to be okay. Because I'm going to visit him anyway. _Without_ your, or Blueflower's, permission," Birdpaw sniffed and padded away without looking back.

"Where should I go?" Birdpaw wondered out loud. Her mentor, Lynxheart, had shown her the territory on her first day as an apprentice. She ducked though vines near the stepping stones that leads to Flamestar's den. Weaving past some thorns and holly bushes, Birdpaw made her way to the forest. Finally she made her way to a river.

She starred at her reflection in the stream. She had fluffy gray fur with white tipped ears and brown paws. Her eyes were amber. Pinepaw once said that she was pretty.

Birdpaw scrapped her claws against the soft damp earth. Why had Pinepaw become the medicine cat apprentice? That's what _she_ wanted to be. She had even told him that! Her heart always pounded when he was near.

"Birdpaw!" Lynxheart called. Birdpaw sighed. Slowly, Birdpaw made her way to the training trees. The training trees were four trees that made a tiny clearing to train the apprentice's. Lynxheart was waiting.

Training was a blur. The only thing Birdpaw could remember was tearing the bark to a tree to shreds. Of course she imagined it was Pinepaw.

"HELP! HELP ME! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!" The screech fill Birdpaw's ears.

"Sandpaw?!" Birdpaw called. Silents. Birdpaw didn't give up.

"SANDPAW?!" She called louder. Again. Silents. Lynxheart placed her tail on Birdpaw's rigid shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," Birdpaw's mentor murmured. Birdpaw's head snapped around and bit her mentors tail. That was the _second_ time someone had told her that. But she wasn't worried about _Flamingpaw_ she was worried about _Sandpaw._

Lynxheart staggered backward with surprise.

"Of course it's going to be okay! Because I'm saving her!" Birdpaw snapped and zipped off.

Oh, she never felt so alive running though the forest. But she stopped short as the bloody body on the ground.

_Me: Short yes. But please enjoy!_

_Birdpaw: Wow look! Flamingpaw is about to kill sandpaw! _

_Me: WHAT?_

_Birdpaw: Yep! I found them! XD_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_ Authors note: Here's my next chapter enjoy!_

Sandpaw

Spinning around, Sandpaw found herself nose to nose with a amber she-cat. Sandpaw took a step back.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sandpaw stuttered. The she-cat let out a low growl.

"Your on LightningClan territory mouse-brain," She snarled. Sandpaw sat down thinking about one thing to do.

"Well, I think we got out on the wrong start. Hi my name's Sandpaw! What's your name?" The amber cat stared at me with piercing green eyes.

"My name's Lilypaw," She, Lilypaw, growled.

"Nice to meet you Lilypaw! I hope we can be great friends," Sandpaw said dryly. Lilypaw laughed with a growl in her tone. Is it just Sandpaw, or does Lilypaw growl at the end of every sentence.

"I don't think so," Lilypaw laughed and lunged at Sandpaw. Terror filled Sandpaw up threw her body. Claws racked her her back, underbelly, and head. Sandpaw couldn't remember any of her moves! Sandpaw launched herself on her back, taking Lilypaw by surprise and making her let go. Bolting away, Sandpaw realized that she needed help. She could since Lilypaw close behind her.

"HELP! HELP ME! SOMBODY! PLEASE!" Sandpaw screeched. Silence answered her. Panic started building inside her. Lilypaw was gaining. Suddenly, a cat slammed into Sandpaw's side.

Claws racked down her side.

"SANDPAW?!" Birdpaw's screech floated over to me. But Sandpaw couldn't answer because the second cat's paw was on her throat.

"Good job Treepaw!" Lilypaw cheered. Before he could answer, a cat with a flaming coat burst out of the bushes and hit Treepaw right in the chest. After that everything was a blur to Sandpaw.

Treepaw and Flamingpaw fought claws racking each other. And over all Flamingpaw landed on top of Treepaw, jaws foaming. Flamingpaw looked even worse then usual.

"Flamingpaw stop! Please! Your too sick to-" Sandpaw's plead was cut off as Lilypaw launched herself at Flamingpaw's throat. Her claws connected, ripping Flamingpaw's throat.

"NO!" Sandpaw's roared. She grabbed Lilypaw's back with her teeth, ripping the amber cat's fur right of her back. Finially, Sandpaw's claws connected with Lilypaw's throat, as she killed seriously damaged Lilypaw.

Birdpaw launched herself in the clearing, but she stopped short at the sight of Flamingpaw's limp body.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Authors note: I have a fever today... I had one yesterday two. Well here's the next chapter! _

_Sandpaw: Flamingpaw died! XD_

_Flamingpaw the second: I'M NOT THE SAME FLAMINGPAW_

_Flamingpaw the first: I hate you Sandpaw. _

_Sandpaw: Dang it! _

_Birdpaw: SANDPAW LIKE'S FLAMINGPAW THE FIRST!_

_Sandpaw: Shut up or I will kill you._

_Me: Okay... Here's the chapter._

Birdpaw.

"No," Birdpaw whispered. What was Flamingpaw doing here? He was supposed to be in the medicine cat's den. Did he hear Sandpaw all the way from camp? Birdpaw's eyes were fixed on her brother's bloody body on the ground.

"Who did this?" She asked so quietly no one heard her. Sandpaw took a step in Flamingpaw's direction. Birdpaw's claws struck Sandpaw on the shoulder.

"Don't come any closer!" Birdpaw snarled. Blood oozed from Sandpaw's shoulder were Birdpaw's claws had reached. A tom, a handsome tom at that, was standing to the side looking uncomfortable. He had brown tabby fur, gray paws and tail tip. His eyes were piercing blue.

"Who is he?" Birdpaw asked. "Is _he_ the one who killed Flamingpaw?" She looked at Sandpaw. But Sandpaw looked away, and nodded. The tom took a step back.

"Hey wait a second-" He didn't have a darn chance. Birdpaw launched herself at him, and her claws racked against his back. Her teeth bit down on his shoulder. Suddenly, the tom flipped on his back and crushed Birdpaw. She struggled, but, as you can see, he was stronger then her so she found herself pinned.

"Get off of me or I'll...," Birdpaw voice drifted off as she tried to find the word she was looking for.

"Or you'll what?" He growled. Birdpaw bared her teeth.

"Or I will kill you," She threatened. He did a dry laugh.

"Let me tell you what really happened. Lilypaw killed Flamingpaw. Not me. Sandpaw killed Lilypaw." Sandpaw took a step forward.

"Technically Lilypaw's still alive," She meowed. In one quick movement, the tom threw himself off Birdpaw and slammed into Sandpaw his claws on her throat.

"Let go of her!" Birdpaw screeched, racing toward them.

"I will kill her if you come any closer!" He said, claws digging into Sandpaw's flesh. Birdpaw felt a flash of hatred flash threw her.

"All right," Birdpaw meowed a little to calmly. She slowly walked over to the limp amber body on the ground. Placing one paw on her side and the other paw on her throat, Birdpaw leaned down toward her ear.

"What are you doing?" The tom asked. Birdpaw ignored him. Lilypaw's eyes opened and starred at Birdpaw.

"Did you kill my brother?" Birdpaw asked. Lilypaw nodded.

"What are you going to do about it?" Lilypaw rasped. Birdpaw could tell the she-cat was in pain. Sandpaw must have given this murderer some scars.

"You killed my brother, and hurt my friend. Now I'm going to take you out of your misery Lilypaw of LightningClan. If you even make it to StarClan tell my brother I did him a favor." Lilypaw's eyes widened in fear.

"Treepaw!" The word barely left her lips before Birdpaw slit the amber she-cats throat. Slowly she turned to Treepaw.

"Take this as a warning to LightningClan not to mess or kill any cat in FeatherClan. Now go!" Treepaw stared at her.

"Go!" Birdpaw snarled.

_Me: Well I hope you enjoyed my, finally got a long chapter. _

_Sandpaw: I'm not messing with Birdpaw._

_Flamingpaw the second: Who knew she was so deadly. _

_Birdpaw: I did ^.^_

_Me: I didn't plan Birdpaw to be a main in this book... Nor her being deadly. _

_Birdpaw: Well anyway! See you all next time when I kill Sandpaw!_

_Sandpaw, Flamingpaw the second, Flamingpaw the first,and Me: WHAT?!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Author's note: Okay here is the next chapter._

_Me: HELP I'M STUCK WITH SANDPAW! BIRDPAW AND FLAMINGPAW ARE NOWHERE!_

_Sandpaw: Thanks Moonstream I feel so loved. _

_Me: HELP. ME. PLEASE!_

_Sandpaw: THAT'S IT!_

_. Sandpaw attacks Moonstream. _

_Me: HELPPPPP MEEEEEE!_

Sandpaw

"Go!" Birdpaw snarled. Treepaw hesitated. Now this was hard for Sandpaw. One, he was on top of her about to kill her. Two, she was freaked out about Birdpaw killing Lilypaw she was in shock not to throw off Treepaw while he was distracted. And three, StarClan this cat his handsome!

"What are you waiting for?" Birdpaw hissed. "Get out of here now!"

"Let me take Lilypaw back with me so we can mourn for her," he commanded. Birdpaw unleashed her claws.

"You can get her after we leave now **GO!**" Sandpaw knew Birdpaw was going to lose her temper soon. Well good thing Treepaw got the message. He got up and backed away slowly.

"My clan will kill you Birdpaw of FeatherClan! I'll make sure they will!" He threatened. Then he turned and dashed away. Sandpaw stood up slowly. Blood was pouring out from her side, oozing from her shoulder, and dripping from her head.

"Get mud and cover up all our sent, also roll in it so it will cover your sent. I'll get a bear to come over here when your done with that," Birdpaw commanded. Now Sandpaw had never seen Birdpaw this way before. Also she couldn't find any freaking mud so she had to use bear dung. She had to _cover_ herself in _bear dung_. Bear dung. She had to cover herself in bear dung!

Birdpaw launched herself into the clearing.

"We need to go now. The bear is coming," She meowed. Birdpaw sniffed the air.

"So is LightningClan warriors. We need to go now!" Birdpaw grabbed Flamingpaw's scruff and started dragging him at light speed. Sandpaw raced after the small she-cat. But suddenly Sandpaw had an idea. She did a giant u-turn and jumped into a tree and jumped from tree to tree until she reached the clearing. Lilypaw looked well, dead.

"Their over here! Come on their over here!" Treepaw's yowl split the air right as Sandpaw saw the bear. That would explain how Lilypaw died, but Sandpaw couldn't bare to see anyone else get hurt. Sandpaw hit the bear in the chest, and dashed off into the distance. The bear fallowed. _Where's the cliff?_ Sandpaw thought in panic. There was a cliff close to here. She herd about it when she was a kit.

There it was! She was gaining on it! Just a little more... Yes! Sandpaw glided to the side. Unfortunately, the bear fell off the edge.

"VICTORY!" Sandpaw sang a _little_ to loudly. A body slammed into her making her fall to the ground.

"Murderer!" A voice screeched in her ear.

_Me: I hope you enjoyed!_

_. a very bloody she-cat dragged herself into view. _

_Sandpaw: I lost the fight _

_Me: shush ya you did! XD _

_Sandpaw: I don't wanna talk about it. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Authors note: MY HEAD HURTS! _

_Flamingpaw: To bad._

_Me: And worse. I'm stuck with Flamingpaw! THE SECOND! THATS WORSE THEN SANDPAW!_

_Flamingpaw: Thanks._

_Me: I wish Birdpaw was here! *Starts sobbing. _

_Flamingpaw: -.- _

Treepaw.

He looked around. _Where's Tigerdragon? _Tigerdragon was Lilypaw's, or used to be, her mentor. This is all Birdpaw's fault! If he got Lilypaw to leave he could have asked Sandpaw to meet him at the border. He couldn't stop thinking of that beautiful she-cat!

"Murderer!" The screech rang in his ears. Treepaw started running to the falls. A.K.A the cliff. Well, Treepaw found Tigerdragon. The only problem was Tigerdragon was about to slit Sandpaw's throat.

"Tigerdragon what are you doing?" Treepaw sighed. Tigerdragon had foam coming from her jaws. Gross. Treepaw mentally gagged.

"She killed Lilypaw," Tigerdragon hyperventilated.

"Yep! We also killed Flamingpaw!" Treepaw mewed cheerily.

"Why are you so darn happy?" Tigerdragon snarled. Treepaw rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so darn stupid?" Treepaw retorted. Some of Tigerdragon's foam fell on Sandpaw. Now that was disgusting. Sandpaw will be scarred for life. Thanks Tigerdragon you scarred the most beautiful she-cat. Good going.

"Just let me kill her!" Tigerdragon begged. Wow. That was low. This tom was begging a _apprentice_. Treepaw was soo going to be leader one day.

"Let's just take her to our leader. Duh. A apprentice thought of that. Nice going being dumb Tigerdragon. What kind of name is Tigerdragon anyway? I mean seriously. It sounds like a girl name. Why not Tigerflame. Now Tigerflame is a cool name if you ask me," Treepaw meowed rolling is eyes. Tigerdragon narrowed his eyes.

"Shut the Darkforest up!" Treepaw eyes widened and did a pathetic fall to the ground.

"Tigerdragon! Watch your language!" Treepaw gasped.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN IS GOING ON?!" Sandpaw screeched. Poor Sandpaw. He almost forgot about her. Treepaw walked up to the cats. With on, weak hit so pathetic that a mouse would not even be fazed, but guess what? Tigerdragon fell down. Ha! They call her a warrior? Oh, you humor me. Sandpaw stood up glaring at him. Treepaw placed his tail on her shoulder.

"I must take you to my leader," he murmured.

_Me: I'M GONNA MARRY TREEPAW!_

Flamingpaw: Your losing it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Random chapter!

_Authors note: HELP STUPID SANDPAW STFFED ME IN A TREE!_

_Sandpaw: Okay! Us apprentices are taking over!_

_Birdpaw: OH YEAH!_

_Flamingpaw: Random chapter! WOOHOO!_

_Treepaw: YAY I'M HERE!_

_Sandpaw: Oh, joy. -.-_

_Treepaw: hey baby what's up._

_Sandpaw: I hate you._

_Birdpaw: I have a question. HOW COME NO ONE FAVES THIS STORY?_

Sandpaw walked into FeatherClan camp.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN?!" Sandpaw screeched. All of FeatherClan was dancing and singing. Flamestar was tied up and tossed into a corner.

"You guys had a party while I was gone? Totally UNFAIR!" Sandapaw yowled.

"THAT WHAT MAKE'S YOU BEAUTIFUL!" All the she-cat sang at the top of their lungs. All the toms curled up in a ball screaming, "THE AGONY!" Well, all but one tom.

"YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR BEAUTIFUL!" Treepaw sang. All the she-cat's stared at him. Bidpaw walked up to him.

"You are like, sooo hotttt," she said starting to gurgle. Suddenly, a ghostly Lilypaw appeared in front of Treepaw.

"We are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo over!" She screamed at him slapping a pie in his face, and disappeared. Birdpaw wiggled her eyebrows.

"Birdpaw likes a tom who was dumped. Birdpaw likie," Birdpaw swayed. Treepaw's eyes widened.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"I CAME TO DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE. I HIT DA FLORR 'CAUSE DATS MY PLANS PLANS PLANS PLANS!" Leafpaw screeched. The apprentice's were having a party in their den.

"One, your singing the song wrong. Two, WHO THE DARKFOREST IS LEAFPAW?!" Meadowpaw asked. Leafpaw tipped her head.

"Oops wrong story!" Leafpaw exclaimed and disappeared with a poof.

**The next morning.**

"YEEHA!" The cats were racing each other with giant leaves down a waterfall.

"I'm goonnaaa wiiinnnn!" Birdpaw was not using a giant leaf she was using Treepaw.

"ROCK'S!" Sandpaw screeched. Treepaw looked confused.

"Hey isn't this danger-" Treepaw didn't get to finish. Let's just say he got impaled by rocks. While he got impaled all the other cats glided unto land safely.

** SPECIEL MESSAGE!**

"BOW CHICA WOWOW THAT'S WHAT MY BABY SAYS. MOWOWoW MY HEART STARTS THUMPING!" The TV sang. Phinie and Ferb ROCKS!

**SKY!**

Treepaw stared at the sky. Flamingpaw (the first) pranced up.

"Whata looking at?" Flamingpaw asked.

"It's a double rainbow across the sky," Treepaw meowed, he was on his back. Flamingpaw looked up.

"It's starting to look like a triple rainbow!" He exclaimed. "That's a full rainbow ohhh!"

"It's a double rainbow across the sky yeeahhhh!" Treepaw sang.

"So intense! Double rainbow all the wayy! Across the skyy yeahh oh my StarClan!" Flamingpaw sang in harmony. Suddenly, a giant laser hit Treepaw, and he disintegrated.

"DON'T DISS STARCLAN!" Bluestar's voice boomed. Flamingpaw did a evil laugh.

"I sure got Treepaw back for killing me!" He started laughing so hard that he exploded and sparkles flew out. Flamingpaw (The second) walks in and his eyes widened.

"SPARKLES!" Flamingpaw's pupils got bigger.

**Meadowpaw has something to say.**

"THIS CHAPTER IS LAME!" She screeched. She raised her paws into the air.

"Poof!" She whispered and the world went black.

_Sandpaw: Aw bird-dung! _

_Birdpaw: Curse that Meadowpaw and her poof powers._

_Treepaw: Bye peoples!_

_Flamingpaw:Bye!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Me: I don't see why I need a authors note. Also I'm here alone. Birdpaw, Treepaw, Flamingpaw (The first), Flamingpaw (The second), and Sandpaw were in a terrible accident. * Wipes blood off paws * Oh well. Enjoy this chapter!_

Sandpaw.

WHAT THE DARKFOREST IS GOING ON HERE?! Sandpaw was so confused. This is all Rainingheart's fault! If she'd had a better mentor this would never had happened.

"Worthless piece of bear-dung! Good for nothing bird-brain! He should go to the darkforest for all I care. Should not even be alive! He can rot in a corner with all StarClan killing him slowly with his guts spilling out yet he is in pain. So much pain that he will be begging for mercy. THAT WOULD NOT BE GIVEN!" Sandpaw meowed/cursed darkly. Treepaw turned around.

"What was that sweet cheeks?" He meowed lightly.

"Not you!" She snarled. Treepaw flicked his tail. And gave her a wink! Sandpaw had second thoughts.

"You two!" She growled. She slashed her claws against his flank. Treepaw clucked his tong. (HOW THE HECK DID HE DO THAT? THEY ARE CATS!)

"Poor Sandpaw, would you like to hear "Don't Stop Believing" by Glee?" He asked.

"What the darkforest is glee?" Sandpaw asked. Treepaw shook his head.

"Watch your language dear Sandpaw! Anyway I learned by the twoleg's!" He mewed happily.

"Please let this be a dream!" Sandpaw begged. Treepaw started wiggling his eyebrows.

"Just a small town girl! Living in a lonely world! She took the midnight train going any where!" Sandpaw's ear's went back.

"Make it stop!" Sandpaw begged.

"Sandpaw!" Birdpaw screeched. A bloody haze took over her.

"What happened?" Blueflower's worried mew asked.

"Sandpaw went over the border! When I got there Flamingpaw was dead! After Lilypaw died shorty afterward! Treepaw attacked Sandpaw and tried to kill her!"

_Me: Short chapter but oh well!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

_Me: I'm back! Some of you were confused, I understand, I was just getting bored of Treepaw. Also trying to make it more interesting. More news. Birdpaw recovered._

_Birdpaw: So... did I really kill Lilypaw or was that part of Sandpaw's dream?_

_Me: Birdpaw, you said in the last chapter that Lilypaw died shortly afterward._

_Birdpaw: How did she die? And How did Sandpaw tell the story yesterday if she was in the medicine cats den because of her "accident?" Oh, thanks for that by the way. -.-_

_Me: I recorded it before the "accident." Also, your welcome! Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

Birdpaw.

She couldn't believe she had killed Lilypaw. After she had said, "Go," Treepaw said that she, and all of FeatherClan, would regret it. He had started his warning with Sandpaw. Good thing she was there for she had taken Treepaw off of her and dragged Sandpaw away, leaving Flamingpaw's body behind. Sandpaw had been seriously damaged. Sandpaw had her neck, half slit open. Most of the damage was by the bear.

Did she mention the bear? After Treepaw had tried to slit Sandpaw's throat, a bear had come crashing from the trees. Sandpaw was half awake, so she attacked the bear. Sandpaw is so stupid. The bear almost clawed off her face!

Birdpaw remembered hearing a tale from the elders when she was a kit, from the only elder left from when the clan began. (These clans are new. There's only been three leaders in FeatherClan.) Graylight, a pure black tom Birdpaw always thought his name was weird, had told her about this cat in a clan called ThunderClan. There was a cat named Brightheart who had lost her face to a pack of dogs when she was a apprentice there was another cat named Swiftpaw. They had a friend named Cloudtail who had become warrior before him while the other cats had been training longer. SO they went to the Snake-rocks to look for the threat. Brightpaw had become Lostface for she had lost and eye and one of her ears were shredded. When the previous leader, Bluestar, died by leading the dogs off a cliff her deputy, Fireheart, became leader, Firestar. Firestar had renamed Lostface to Brightheart. Brightheart had a kit called Whitewing, Whitewing had kits of her own, Ivypool and Dovewing. Dovewing was part of the big three. Brightheart had kits again, Ambershine, Dewleaf,and Snowclaw. There was the prophecy of three, but that was a different story.

Sandpaw had lost her eyes! they were only bloody black holes. Her nose was slit open, and her left ear was shredded. Birdpaw cringed. Sandpaw looked scary. Birdpaw made a vow to always be friends and stick up for Sandpaw. This was all Birdpaw's fault! Sandpaw being like this. If it wasn't her then who was it?

"Rainingheart," Sandpaw muttered. Rainingheart! Birdpaw was filled with raw rage.

"What does she mean by Rainingheart?" Blueflower asked. "Rainingheart is on hunting patrol." Birdpaw had wondered why Sandpaw was over the border. Now she knew. Birdpaw spun around and rocketed out of the medicine cat's den.

"Where are you going?" Blueflower called.

"To find Rainingheart!" Birdpaw called back.

"Why?!"

"To kill him!" Birdpaw growled murderously.

* * *

_Me: I think I've gotten better since when I first started. _

_Birdpaw: O.O _

_Me: I tried to explain some things in this chapter. Birdpaw is going to be main for awhile. Even though she's not part of the prophecy._

_Birdpaw: why did you tell them that? _

_Me: * Face palm. * oops. Oh! Thank you LemondoughnutPXC for faviorting my story! I've never had a lemondoughnut..._


	15. Chapter 15 Questions

Chapter 15. Questions.

_ Authors note: I might delete this story because S. Flame Eve said I was doing something against the rules. So this might be my last chapter. He made me think, am I doing something wrong? With Moonstreams Adventure. So I deleted it. So, could anyone tell me if I'm doing something wrong?! Please and thank you. I will not have my fun, awesome, cat friends because I'm depressed. Well here's the next chapter! Also this chapter must be my must be my most short. But I don't feel like writing anymore like I did earlier. Also, sorry this chapter is so depressing. Sandpaw's fate will depend if I keep writing. If people tell me I'm not doing anything wrong. I'll keep writing and Sandpaw will wake again. _

Sandpaw.

Pain roared in Sandpaw's face. Blood flooded from her ear. _What is happening? _Sandpaw asked in her thoughts.

_What is going on?_ Sandpaw pleaded. Her "dream" was horrible. How come she hadn't felt the pain? Was Flamingpaw really dead? Was Sandpaw dead? Is Treepaw dead? Sandpaw could think of all the cats that could have been her mentor. Why Rainingheart?

"Rainingheart," Sandpaw rasped. Will this message get out? Sandpaw hoped so. Her dying wish.

"Kill Rainingheart," She muttered before slipping into a painful darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Me: Thank you lemondoughnut for telling me I did nothing wrong!_

_Sandpaw: Yeah thanks! I did not die!_

_Me: shame._

_Sandpaw: what was that Moonstream?_

_Me: I'm in my human form you moron!_

_Sandpaw: So what do I call you then?_

_Me: Fantasy Writer! DUH! Well anyway! Enjoy this shortish chapter! Oh! This one comes from StarClan. Also, Flamingpaw tells what happened in FeatherClan, to when he died. Also, it's from first person point of view! Enjoy!_

* * *

Flamingpaw POV.

"Help! Help me! Please!" Sandpaw's cry still haunts me in StarClan. That day when I raced through the forest looking for my beloved she-cat. I have always been fawned of her. Ever since I was a kit.

I looked down at the forest. Sandpaw was in the medicine cats den, bleeding to death. She did not yet know the prophecy of seven. He was supposed to tell her. Tonight. She knew a little bit of it, but Flamingpaw needed to tell her now while she was unconscious.

I did a big sigh and stood up. It was now or never. I jumped to star to star. A cold breeze ruffled my fur, making me shiver. Landing on the ground, I realized I was on SnowClan territory. I launched myself down into the trees. Faster the light I flew toward Sandpaw.

There she was in a painful sleep. I took a step in her direction.

"If you have to talk to her make it quick," a harsh mew sounded from behind me. I spun around. There in cold mist, was my mother.

"Mother," I gasped. She dipped her head.

"My kits will be born soon and I'm stuck here worried sick! Now hurry up!" I didn't even bother asking how she saw me. I just bent down and touched Sandpaw's head.

Color's blurred in front of my eyes. Visions of bear's attacking Sandpaw with a annoying Treepaw laughing like a idiot in the background. Sandpaw was attacking the bears while Treepaw was screeching, "Miss!" Every time she tried to kill a bear. Sandpaw's dream.

"Sandpaw!" I whispered. Her dream turned to blackness and then we were in a field. Sandpaw looked around and saw me.

"Flamingpaw!" She ran up and nuzzled me. I had only been dead 97 minutes and she missed me. She-cats. I nuzzled her back all the same. I couldn't help but love her. Finally Sandpaw pulled back.

"Your dead! Am I dead? Is that why I'm seeing you? Are you going to take me to StarClan," She asked all in a rush. I shook my head. She frowned. "Then why..." She trailed off. I took a step forward.

"The pools of Sand, Claws of Flame, Feather of Trees, Stars of feathers, Suns of Clouds, Blossoms of Cherry's, and the Nettle of Pines. The seven will ether save, or destroy. One power over all will save," I meowed. Sandpaw's eyes widened. I could feel myself start to disappear.

"No!" Sandpaw screeched. "Don't leave me! Tell me what you mean!" but it was too late. I was gone. Back to StarClan, a place where I would be separated from my one love.

* * *

_Me: Wow that was a horrible chapter!_

_Sandpaw: You told it!_

_Me: It was Flamingpaw you idiot. _

_Sandpaw: Ohhh._

_Me: -.- _

_Rainbowpaw: Please review and Fave if you like it!_

_Me and Sandpaw: WHO ARE YOU!? _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

_Me: I have a person that is sane for once._

_Flamingpaw (The first,) : Hi mom! * waves. *_

_Me: Dork. _

_Flamingpaw: :'(_

_Me: Oh don't cry Flamingpaw!_

_Flamingpaw: * sobs. *_

_Me: DON'T CRY!_

_* Flamingpaw runs off into the mountains * _

_Me: * sigh * Well, enjoy this shortish chapter while I run off to find Flamingpaw._

* * *

Birdpaw.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Birdpaw screeched. Of course, everyone stared at her like, what? But Birdpaw ignored it.

"Rainingheart!" Birdpaw screeched once she was in the forest. He was going to be in pain. Birdpaw was going to scratch out his eyes out of his sockets, and stuff them down his throat so he can watch as Birdpaw ripped his throat out. Birdpaw's mother always worried about her daughters mix actions. How sometimes she was so deadly, kind, hyper, etc.

Birdpaw raced on top of a rabbit. Surprising really. It was also good luck because Rainingheart popped out of a bush. StarClan must want Birdpaw to kill the stupid, ignorant, idiot, moron, piece of mouse-dung, mouse-brain, bird-brain, and smelly mentor.

"Birdpaw! You messed up my catch! Where is your mentor?" Rainingheart fumed. Birdpaw unleashed her claws, and started to claw the rabbit to bloody bits. Rainingheart made his eyes into slits.

"DIE YOU IGNORANT PIECE OF BEAR-DUNG!" Birdpaw yowled. Rainingheart's pupils went huge as Birdpaw slammed into him. Her teeth bared to his throat.

"Why are you doing this?!" Rainingheart gasped.

"Because," Birdpaw snarled. "You killed Sandpaw!" Then Birdpaw bit down into his flesh.

* * *

_Me: Wow. That was so intense. I meant to write it sooner. But I'm at my grandparent's house. _

_Unknown cat: TAKE ME BACK TO THE LAKE! _

_Me: I didn't find Flamingpaw, but I found Jayfeather! ^.^_

_Jayfeather: I'm never leaving am I?_

_Me: Nope! _

_Jayfeather: Oh joy. _

_Me: I wont update for awhile unless I write another one today. Tomorrow I'm going back home then going back in the car to my other grandparents. _

_Jayfeather: Moonstream don't forget the last line!_

_Me:Say it with me._

_Jayfeather:Fine!_

_Jayfeather and I: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. 

_Unknown cat: TAKE MY BACK TO STARCLAN!_

_Me:No._

_Jayfeather: I tried Bluestar. It doesn't work._

_Bluestar: Dang. _

_Me: Well, here's the next chapter! Also, listen to Monster by Skillet if you wanna know how I got the idea for this chapter!_

* * *

Sandpaw.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Sandpaw screeched. Out of the corner of Sandpaw's eye she saw a blue she-cat jump. _Blueflower? What is she doing here? Where am I?_ Sandpaw's mind reeled with questions.

"Kill who Sandpaw?" Blueflower asked calmly. Suddenly, something snapped in Sandpaw. Blackness surged into her vision, replaced with a eery silents.

"Sandpaw?" Blueflower asked slowly. Sandpaw's head flew up and met Blueflower's gaze.

"Sandpaw?" Sandpaw spat. "I'm _Sandstone_!" Blueflower eyes widened. She groaned.

"No, Sandstone. Your Sandpaw," She meowed calmly. Sandpaw couldn't believe what was happening. She could hear a cats voice inside her head. She could see and hear everything, but she couldn't control herself. Anger was rising up in her.

"Blueflower your a good for nothing piece of bear-dung! You also bigger then I remember! I was always bigger then you!" Sandstones voice shot off, and the she-cat turned around.

"Wait! You can't go outside, Sandpaw!" Blueflower mewed grabbing Sandstone's scruff. The older she-cat spun around and lunched herself at the poor blue she-cat. Claws flashed and buried itself in Blueflowers side. Teeth sunk in Blueflower's shoulder. Finally, a killing blow to the blue she-cat's throat.

"No!" Sandpaw's voice cried out, and she controlled her paw to miss Blueflower. Blueflower's eyes widened.

"Sandpaw! Think of Birdpaw," Blueflower commanded. Sandstone glared at the she-cat.

"I don't know a Birdpaw," Sandstone snarled. Blueflower got up, and put her tail on Sandpaw's shoulder.

"Sandpaw I know your in there. Think of Birdpaw. She is your best friend isn't she? Think of her being a sweet she-cat. When you where a kit," Blueflower mewed.

Sandpaw did. She shoved the memories in Sandstone's thoughts. The last thing the sandy she-cat remembered was, _I feel like a monster._ _Sandstone's a monster._ Before she blacked out.

* * *

_Me: Well, I got the idea for this chapter from a song. Monster by Skillet. _

_Bluestar: You where listening to your Ipod the whole time you where doing this chapter._

_Jayfeather: What songs where you listening to?_

_Me: Hero by Skillet, Monster by Skillet, Lucy by Skillet, Forgiven by Skillet, Awake and Alive by Skillet, and Alice by Avil Lavgne. _

_Bluestar: Well by ppls! _

_Me: Such bad grammer._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Me:_ Here is the next chapter. I have the flu today..._

_Sandpaw: Ha! _

_Me: I will murder your face!_

_Sandpaw: who is that? . Points at Jayfeather and Bluestar. _

_Me: Oh,that's Jayfeather and Bluestar. _

_Jayfeather: We are captured! PLEASE SAVE US!_

_Sandpaw: Moonstream can I keep them?_

_Me: Yes. This is going to be a short chapter._

Blueflower.

Sandpaw lay down in the dirt staring off into the distance. Blueflower could tell that she poor she-cat was depressed. Her mentor was found by Birdpaw. Sandpaw was silently morning for her clan mate.

Whiskerface had her kits. It was a beautiful thing. If only Rainingheart wasn't found. The mother hadn't even named her kits yet.

"Why is Rainingheart laying still in the clearing?" Asked Forestkit.

"Because he's dead," Dropletkit explained. Rockkit nudged Forestkit and Dropletkit and pointed his tail toward Sandpaw.

"What's up with her face?" he whispered. Sandpaw flinched.

"She got her face eaten by a bear," Dropletkit explained. Blueflower watched Lilycloud's kits. Birdpaw was sitting near the body, but not close. Suddenly, a memory flashed in Blueflower's brain.

"_I'm going to kill him!"_ _Birdpaw screeched over her shoulder. _

Blueflower gasped. Did she really kill him? A dark silhouette curled around Birdpaw. The smell of death wafted to Blueflower's nostrils. Suddenly, Blueflower knew. Birdpaw was going to destroy the mountains.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Me: Sorry I have not updated in awhile! Also, I updated chapter 14. Sandpaw has no eyes. Also, Sandpaw cannot smell. I did not mention it._

_Unknown cat: Yes, you let us all down._

_Me: Yep..._

_Jayfeather: Hi Flametail. _

_Flametail: Where am I?_

_Treepaw: Hello, my name is Montana Montona. You killed my father. Prepare to die. _

_Me: Yes, I spelled that name wrong. It is from the Princess Bride. I have also realized I have not done the declaimer. Bluestar, you do it._

_Bluestar: Fantasy Dreamer (or Moonstream. Whatever the heck her name is.) Does not own warriors and never will. Here is her story._

* * *

Sandpaw laid her head on her paws. _I am a freak._ All the kits talked about her like she wasn't there. All the queens thought that Sandpaw was going to explode or something.

Sandpaw was blind. It was horrible to be blind! She kept hearing a voice in her head, telling Sandpaw to kill Treepaw.

_It was his fault! _Hissed the voice. _We should get rid of him! Make him pay for what he did to us!_

Sandpaw shook her head. Trying to block it out.

_The gathering is tonight! _It continued. _Shove him off a tree! Challenge him to a climbing match! Flamestar will ask you soon. Say yes. We will soon rule the forest._

Sandpaw pushed the voice out of her head. Her ear pricked up as she heard paw steps coming from her right. Frustration filled her. How could she be a warrior now?

"Hello, Sandpaw," Birdpaw's voice fluttered over to her. "I brought you a mouse. I know you cannot taste anything. But, it was your favorite."

Sandpaw bent down and hit something soft. She could not feel that well. She could tell if something was there if she was told.

"Sandpaw, it is right there." Sandpaw ate something. She could not taste anything. She could not feel it at all. It was like she was eating air.

"Stupid bear," Sandpaw hissed through mouse meat. "How did this happen anyway?"

"Pinepaw says that when the bear attacked you, it ripped a hole in the back of your head. The bear damaged your brain somehow," Birdpaw explained.

"What do I look like?" Sandpaw asked.

"The truth?" Birdpaw sighed. "Your pelt is hanging, ragged and there is dried blood hanging everywhere. Your face look hideous. You have no eyes just bloody black holes. There is fresh blood matted everywhere. You wouldn't be able to tell that you can hear if it wasn't that one of your ears move around when cats walk by."

Sandpaw sagged a little bit. _I am a freak._ She thought again.

_No, you are not._ Sandpaw jumped. It was Flamingpaw's voice this time. _You are wonderful. Don't let other cats bring you down. Remember, I am always with you. I will be waiting for you. _

"Are you going to the gathering tonight?" Birdpaw asked. Sandpaw shook her head.

"Why should I?" Sandpaw spat. "I do not want to be called a monster! I cannot even be a warrior! I cannot be a medicine cat either! I am a freak and a monster! NO ONE EVEN CARES IF I AM ALIVE OR DEAD! I DISIPOINTED MY MOTHER! I HATE BEING ALIVE! I KNOW YOU ONLY FEEL SORRY FOR ME! I WISH I WAS DEAD!" Sandpaw had started screeching.

She turned and ran. She ran through the entrance, and toward the sound of rushing water. Before she reached the cliff, she jerked back.

"Oh no you don't!" It was Pinepaw's voice.

"Let me go!" She screeched. Sandpaw fell over and was maybe being dragged.

"No! You are my sister and I wont let you commit suicide!" Came the muffed mew. After awhile she heard the voice again.

_Go to the gathering! Kill Treepaw! _Sandpaw ignored it.

"You stay here! I am going to the gathering!" Pinepaw ordered. He must have put her down. That is what she did. Just waited. Suddenly, a screech filled her senses.

"There coming!" Whiskerface yowled. "My kits! They are coming!" Sandpaw jerked and ran, where she hoped, toward the nursery.

"Sandpaw," Whiskerface gasped. "How did you get in here?"

"I ran to where I remembered it," Sandpaw answered. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go! Find Blueflower!" That was just was Sandpaw did.

She dashed out into the forest. She kept slamming into trees. _I don't know where I am going! _Sandpaw thought. _My stupid mentor never taught me the territory. _

"Monster!" a voice yowled. Sandpaw slowed to a stop. Sandpaw dug her claws into the ground. Pinepaw was on the other side of the clearing. She weaved her way around cats, making her way to her brother.

"How did you not run into any cats?" Pinepaw asked. Without answering her brothers question, Sandpaw told him why she came.

* * *

Sandpaw laid down in the nursery. She had bolted all the way back and she was tired. Very tired.

"You have three healthy kits! Two toms and one she-cat!" Blueflower announced.

"Bearkit for the dark brown tom," Whiskerface mewed. Sandpaw flinched. Stupid bears.

"This dark white she-cat is going to be Sandypaw. After the brave she-cat who went looking for help." Sandpaw was surprised. Warmth grew inside of her.

"And this dark ginger tom is going to be Flamingkit. After my son..." Sandpaw's head shot up. Suddenly,she saw a brilliant light. Treepaw was there.

"Goodbye Sandpaw!" He foamed before everything went black.


End file.
